Redundancy
by Zenny01
Summary: In an AU where Oliver saves Tommy, what happened that night? The night of the undertaking.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME.**

**Warning: There is some gore and description of injury. Also, this is a Lauriver story.**

**Ok, so there is some Tommy bashing in here. I honestly love Tommy, but I hated how big of a jerk he was in the late part of season 1. So he gets told he's being a jerk.**

**Please R&R!**

"Redundancy. "

With that word, Oliver's world shattered. There was another device. He wasn't entirely Sure what happened the next few minutes. Probably due to a mix of blood loss, Shock, and adrenaline. What he did remember Was watching the glades crumble. Buildings toppling over and collapsing in on themselves. Then a single thought. Laurel. She was working at CNRI when the quake hit. She was in the glades.

Running down the stairs as quickly as possible, He jumped on his bike and sped towards CNRI, to Laurel. He arrived on the scene within five minutes breaking every speed limit law in existence. Running inside the building he saw Tommy ushering Laurel out of the building just as the walls began to crumble and the roof came crashing in. Acting on instinct he ran and pushed Tommy and laurel out of the way as he felt a stabbing pain in his torso. Concrete poured down on him and dust and insulation fell as if they were pellets of rain. As blackness crept into his vision, he heard two voices calling out to him.

Laurel had begun to feel nervous the moment her dad called her. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she sorted through case files. Suddenly, the world around her began to shake, Cabinets began falling over as cracks began to form in the wall. A feeling of panic settled in the room as people

began screaming and running towards the exit. Laurel grabbed her purse and sprinted towards the door, however, someone shoved her out of their way and she fell on the floor just as a slab of concrete broke and collapsed. It Pinned her to the floor as she screamed. Suddenly, Tommy was there. He lifted up the concrete straining his arms and confessing his love for her. He was

helping her get out when the ceiling crashed down on them. But before anything could happen, a blur of green shoved them both out of the way.

"Oliver! " Tommy shouted making his way back through the rubble.

"Wait, what? " Laurel asked following him back inside.

Oliver was the hood, the vigilante, the guardian angel. It made sense. His constant disappearances. This entire time he's been home, he's been putting arrows in criminals. When the hood came into view everything was confirmed. Tommy was kneeling in front of the vigilante with The hood pulled down.

" Ollie?"

Tommy couldn't believe it. Oliver was right. His father wanted to destroy the glades, and Kill everyone there. Oh god, Laurel. Making his way to his parked car, he put the keys in the ignition and drove as fast as he could. Which probably wasn't smart given he'd been unconscious moments before, but none of that mattered. He had to get to Laurel. He was pulling into CNRI'S parking lot when the quake hit. The floor rumbled as he ran into The building pushing past people who were leaving. When he got inside, he saw Laurel pinned down by rock and rubble. He moved towards her and summoning all of his Strength he lifted the slab off of her.

" I love you," he said as he shoved her towards the door. Suddenly the roof began to cave in. A man in a green hood appeared pushing Tommy and Laurel out of the way, Just as a large piece of the building crumbled down.

"Oliver! "he yelled running back inside. He'd Completely forgotten about Laurel and Searched desperately through the rubble to find his friend Hearing coughing nearby, he lifted pieces of rock until a familiar green hood came into view.

"On my god Oliver," he said picking up the last piece to reveal rebar. It was piercing his lower stomach and pinning it to the floor. blood was slowly oozing out of the wound. On his Upper body, a large arrow wound was present. A sticky crimson liquid was

staining The surrounding leather. Reaching over Tommy pulled off his hood.

"Hey, you're going to be ok, stay with me," Tommy said gently hitting Oliver's face as his head began to fall.

"Ollie?"

Tommy spun around to see Laurel. Seeing Oliver, She put her hand over her mouth.

"Hello Laurel," Oliver said softly.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Your dad, I... i..."

"It's OK Oliver, I understand. You're not a murderer, you are a hero. "

" Laurel, "Oliver started before his eyes began

to close.

"Ollie, no. Don't do this to me, " Laurel cried.

" Open your eyes, Oliver! Open your eyes " Tommy begged.

"Ollie, " Laurel sobbed holding his head. She put

her forehead on his desperately wishing for him to be alive.

"He's gone Laurel, " Tommy said quietly. His voice breaking on the end.

" No. no, he can't be dead. Not again. We need to get him to a hospital or something. " She was sobbing now. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

" Oliver ! " a different voice called out. Oliver's security person. " Oh my god, " he said running over. Putting his hand on Oliver's neck he searched for a pulse. "He's still alive. Barely, but ... We need to get him Verdant."

"The club? " Laurel scoffed. " Why would we take him there? He needs a hospital. "

" His base is there," Tommy said. " But Laurels right he needs a doctor."

"I have medical experience from the army and hospitals are going to be Full. I need to treat him now. Help me get him to the car. "

Together the Three of them managed to get Oliver to the car. Oliver's bleeding had slowed, however, Which was not a good sign. They were getting into the car when a voice called out to them.

" Laurel" Quentin yelled running towards his daughter, In the car, Tommy quickly pulled the hood over Oliver's face.

" Daddy! " Laurel cried running over and giving her dad a hug.

" Are you ok Baby. Are you hurt?" he asked looking over her to check for injuries.

" I'm OK, Daddy, I'm OK, But I have to go. "

"What? why? Baby I don't want you to go. It's not safe in the glades right now."

"I know but I have to I love you, " Laurel said giving her father one last hug before getting in the car. Quentin watched Worriedly as the car pulled away. When The group arrived at Verdant, Diggle brought them downstairs.

" Felicity !" Diggle yelled running down the Stairs,

" Get two bags ready. "

" On it," a voice shot back as the group made it to the bottom. They Lowered Oliver onto an examination table as a blonde with glasses came around a corner with two bags of blood.

"Oh my god, Dig what happened. And why is Laurel down here? " Felicity asked.

"Tommy and I, he pushed us out of the way of debris at CNRI, " Laurel said. Felicity nodded quickly before attaching the blood to an IV and inserting it into a vein. Dig came back with a bag full of clear Liquids and attached that as well. Opening a nearby cabinet he took out a surgical dish, a needle and thread, and some medication. He quickly, but carefully removed Oliver's jacket. Tommy gasped at the sight of his Scars. Ignoring him, Diggle steadied himself with a deep breath before removing the rebar piercing his stomach, Laurel gasped and turned her head away as blood began Flowing quicker.

Tommy," Diggle called. "I need you to hold This closed until I can sew it closed. " Tommy nodded holding the wound as Diggle threaded The needle and began to work.

When everything was finished, Oliver began to stabilize. Diggle let out a sigh of relief. Oliver had been close to death before but this time was the worst. He flatlined three times while on the table. Luckily, The rebar missed any essential organs but The blood loss had nearly been fatal.

Laurel Sat by Oliver with a million thoughts racing through her mind. Oliver almost died. Saving her. All his lies, his tardiness, he was shooting arrows into criminals. He had Killed people. But he had done so much to help people. Sighing she watched the rise and fall of Oliver's chest. Reaching out, she put her hand on his arm. Suddenly Oliver shot up grabbing Laurel by the neck and Squeezing. His eyes remained unfocused as they darted around the room. When they finally landed on Laurel, the wild look vanished. Realizing what he was doing he quickly released Laurel.

"Laurel, I'm so sorry," Oliver said backing away. His entire body was shaking and a haunted look painted his features.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Tommy asked running down the stairs. Seeing Laurel with her hands on her neck and an awake Oliver backing away, it wasn't hard to put together what'd happened. "Oliver, what the hell did you do? " Tommy yelled running over to Laurel who was leaning over gasping for breath.

"I'm Sorry, Laurel, I didn't mean to. " Oliver said walking over.

"You stay The hell away from her! " Tommy shouted standing protectively in front of Laurel.

"Tommy, calm down, " Laurel began. But Tommy cut her off.

" No! He tried to kill you, Laurel. He's a murderer."

"Tommy enough. " Laurel shouted pushing him away from her. "I woke Oliver up by accident. He was acting on instinct."

"I wasn't trying to hurt her Tommy, "Oliver said Standing up Straight. A hurt look in his eyes. The three stared at each Other for a moment. none of them saying a word.

" Oliver, what are you doing standing up?" Diggle said as he entered the room. noticing the tension, he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Umm .. OK Oliver come over here. You tore some of your stitches. I'll patch you up again, " Oliver nodded making his way out of the room. Diggle followed suit. Grabbing the medical supplies he walked over to Oliver.

" I got this Dig, you don't have to stitch me up, Oliver said grabbing the needle and thread from Diggle's grasp. Diggle said snatched it back.

" Hell no, Oliver you almost died, " Diggle began

" So."

"So I'm going to give you the proper medical treatment, "Diggle said threading the needle. He handed Oliver The pain meds only to have Oliver give him an exasperated look.

" I'm not taking these," he stated firmly. " Oliver, you had a building fall on top of you, At least take an Advil."

" I'm not taking pain meds Dig," Oliver insisted stubbornly.

" Fine but at least have some of the

herbs from the island. " Diggle responded opening one of Oliver's trunks from his time away. Oliver glared at him before reluctantly agreeing. As Diggle began working Oliver let out a hiss of pain. Other than that he stayed silent. When the stitching was finished, Oliver stood up before being pushed down by Diggle.

"No. No walking around or doing anything strenuous for the next couple of days. "

"But. " Oliver tried before being interrupted.

"But nothing. If that rebar had moved even by a centimeter, you'd be dead. "

"I'm fine, " Oliver insisted moving to sit up yet again.

" Oliver I swear to god if you don't rest I will force you down myself."

" You can't do that, " Oliver said. He'd just

beaten Malcolm Merlyn, the Dark Archer. Diggle wouldn't be able to Stop him.

" In your condition do you want to bet? " Diggle asked. Sighing Oliver finally relented and Diggle smirked knowing held won.

" Tommy, what the hell was that? " Laurel yelled.

"Laurel he's a killer. And I come down here and he's hurt you. what was I supposed to do ?"

"You were supposed to not freak out, I can take care of myself," Laurel snapped.

"Take care of yourself? " Tommy asked incredulously. "Is that what you were thinking as Oliver was choking the life out of you? "

" Screw you, Tommy! " Laurel spat.

"Screw me? What you mean Like you did to Oliver!?"

" So that's what this is about? You're jealous because Oliver and I got together? what gives you the right!? "

"I broke up with you because I knew you'd choose Oliver. And I was right! I saw you two through the window."

"Yeah, Tommy, your right. Oliver and I got together. After you dumped me. You had so little faith in us that you let your pride and insecurity come before us. So excuse me for moving on. "Laurel yelled her face red in anger. The two stared at each other in silence.

" I'm not talking these " Oliver's voice could be heard from elsewhere in the foundry. Laurel and Tommy Listened.

" Oliver you had a building fall on top of you. At least take an Advil, " Diggle's voice argued back.

"I'm not falling pain meds Dig."

Tommy and Laurel listened with a mixture of interest and horror. Why would Oliver refuse medicine?

" Get out Tommy," Laurel said finally.

"What?"

"I said Get Out! " Laurel shouted at him turning her back to him.

Tommy turned and went upstairs. Walking over to the bar he began to pour himself a drink. Laurel was right, he did break up with her. Pushed her away. Sighing be downed the shot and got another. Maybe he'd made a mistake when he'd broken up with Laurel, but after what had just happened downstairs he doubted she'd take him back now. Either a way he had to apologize to Oliver. He hadn't even stopped to think about what his Friend had been through before he'd judged him. Hearing Oliver refuses pain meds was ridiculous. Why wouldn't he want them? Sighing Tommy grabbed his coat and left. Leaving money for the drinks.

After Tommy Left Laurel took a moment to collect herself. A tear fell down her face as she took a deep breath. Coming back to her surroundings she heard Oliver arguing with Diggle about resting. Walking over to where they were Laurel watched silently as Oliver finally yielded sitting back down. Diggle shook his head and walked away with a smirk on his face. As soon as Diggle was out of view Oliver began to stand again.

"And here I thought you'd listen for once," Laurel said making her presence known as she walked in pushing him back down on the table. Oliver smiled.

"I thought you were still with Tommy," he said shaking his head.

"Tommy was being an ass and I knew you weren't going to listen to Diggle, " Laurel Said sitting down next to him.

"I thought you'd be mad," Oliver said honestly.

" I'm not. I understand what you're doing Ollie, I just wish you'd told me Sooner.

"I wanted to protect you . Especially after Vanch, I was scared something would happen to you, "Oliver explained, Laurel nodded. She thought about all the good moments they'd shared together since he'd been back. Making her decision Laurel leaned in and Kissed him. He returned it. Slowly at first as is asking for permission before leaning in and deepening it. When they finally broke apart. Laurel stood up and grabbed her things.

"Get some rest ollie, I'll be back tomorrow,"

Oliver smiled leaning back. This was the happiest he'd been since the island. And the feeling wasn't going away any time soon.

**Authors Note: ****So, what'd you think? It's not my best fic but I wrote it a month ago during a class while hiding my phone from the teacher so... ****  
****I didn't get to proofread it so there are definitely grammar issues here. Other than that, please review to tell me any thoughts.**


End file.
